Udwin Starkhand
Udwin Starkhand (* 27 v.Kr. in Stratholme, (Königreich Lordaeron)) ist ein Priester des Lichts, Inquisitor der Kirche Lordaerons und des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges sowie ehemaliger Kleriker der Purpurroten Legion. Zudem trägt Udwin seit der Zeit nach dem Zweiten Krieg die Mitgliedschaft in der Bruderschaft von Nordhain, jedoch sind jegliche Kontakte zu dieser seit dem Geißelkrieg abgerissen. Er ist ein Ordensbewahrer der Scharlachroten Faust und nimmt in diesem Orden ebenso das Amt eines Ordensinquisitors und -priesters wahr. Er gehört damit zum Klerus der Scharlachroten Faust. Kindheit und Jugend Aufgewachsen ist Udwin Starkhand als erster Sohn des Schmiedemeisters Gunthar Starkhand und seiner Frau Eleonor im bürgerlichen Elternhaus direkt am großen Markt in Stratholme. Von eher magerer Gestalt, erkannte er sehr bald dass die Bestimmung, Schmied zu werden, viel besser auf seinen jüngeren Bruder treffen sollte. Udwins Wille war es geworden, Priester des Lichts zu werden und als solcher dem Licht zu dienen und den Tugenden zu folgen. Der sehr wissbegierige und lernbereite Student hatte es leicht, das nötige Wissen anzusammeln und erwarb im Laufe der Jahre Kenntnisse in den Disziplinen der Schriftenkunde, der Alchemie und vor allem der Theologie. In letzterem Fachbereich hat er gar eine Magisterarbeit und später eine Promotion abgelegt. Im Alter von zehn Jahren Novize geworden, wurde die Tugendlehre seine wichtigste Ambition in Praxis und Theorie. Mit 15 Jahren erhielt er den Purpurkragen der Neophyten und drei Jahre später wirkte er zum ersten Mal Licht. Wie in Lordaeron üblich wurde er im Alter von 21 Jahren in Stratholme durch den amtierenden Erzbischof Alonsus Faol zum Priester geweiht und übte vorerst eine Pfarramtsstelle in einem Dorf unweit Stratholmes, Darroheim, aus. Die Zeit als Kleriker im Königreich Lordaeron Das Priesteramt - die Darroheimer Jahre Die Darroheimer Jahre waren geprägt von einfacher dörflicher Stimmung und familiärer Gemeinschaft - denn Udwins Bruder Gunthar hatte sich dazu entschieden, nach Darroheim zu ziehen, wo er seine spätere Frau, Marian Schwarzhand, kennen und lieben lernte. Der Vater Marians war der Dorfschmied von Darroheim gewesen und so übernahm Gunthar solange den Betrieb seines Schwiegervaters, bis der Vater eines Tages des Handwerks müde war. Die Hochzeit, die unter seiner Zelebration stattfand, bezeichnet Udwin noch heute als den Höhepunkt seiner Darroheimer Jahre, die bis zum ersten Jahr nach dem Beginn des großen Krieges währen sollten. thumb|Udwin Starkhand als Priester, vor dem Elternhaus in Stratholme Im Verlauf des Krieges waren die Reihen der Priesterschaft ausgedünnt worden - und so war der Bedarf an gelehrten Priestern im Herzen des Bistums groß. Udwin, von jeher eher Theologe als Pfarrer, nahm daher die frei gewordene Stelle als Dekan des Dekanates Stratholme nach wenig Bedenkzeit an. Das Priesteramt - Dekan im Dekanat Stratholme Mit gerade einmal 27 Jahren war Udwin bei weitem der jüngste Kleriker, der jemals das Dekanatsamt antrat. Er war nun verantwortlich für alle Pfarreien im weiten Umkreis um Stratholme sowie Lehrstuhlinhaber an der Theologischen Akademie von Stratholme. Obwohl das Amt mit der Pfarrei der Lichtkapelle in Stratholme, dem späteren Weiheort der ersten Paladine, verbunden ist, sind verwalterische und theologische Tätigkeiten dort stets in den Vordergrund gestellt worden - für die seelsorgerische Tätigkeit gab es natürlich Stellvertreter. Heute gilt Udwin als einer der letzten Augenzeugen der Paladinweihe des Uther Lichtbringer, die in seine Amtszeit fällt. thumb|Udwin Starkhand in seinem Offizium in Stratholme Seine Neffen Afarus und Callienne Starkhand wurden während den Feiertagen stets seine Mündel, er unterrichtete sie in den Theologischen Lehren und erzog sie dort, wo der Vater - meistens nur seiner Meinung nach - zu gutmütig für Maßnahmen war. Als zuerst die Mutter und wenige Jahre später der Vater von Udwin und Gunthar starben, war Gunthar wieder häufiger in Stratholme, dennoch bot er Udwin den Bezug des großen Elternhauses an. Udwin willigte ein und richtete in dem Haus eine Stätte des Wissens, des Gebetes und der Lehren ein. Im Laufe der Zeit sollte daraus das Priesterseminar Stratholmes werden, dessen erster Vorsteher Udwin alsbald wurde. Seine Amtszeit in Stratholme währte über 14 Jahre. Die Kriege gegen die Horde Udwin Starkhand galt zu jener Zeit als einer der erfahrensten Priester, die in Lordaeron tätig waren. So blieb er in den Stratholmer Jahren vor allem gegen Ende auch nicht vor Einsätzen im Krieg innerhalb Lordaerons verschont. Er nahm an mehreren Episoden des Kampfes der Silberhand gegen die Orkische Horde teil und war auch unter den Paladinen bald bekannt und geachtet. Nach dem Zweiten Krieg befand sich der Dekan von Stratholme auch des Öfteren im Gefolge des Erzbischofs, der einige Male nach Sturmwind reiste und wurde in dieser Zeit aus Gründen der Solidarität mit den notleidenden Sturmwindern auch Mitglied der neugegründeten Bruderschaft von Nordhain. So sah er die Nordhainabtei bei seinen Besuchen nach und nach emporwachsen. Auf viele Jahre wird er, auch im Geißelkrieg und zu Beginn des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges, brieflichen Kontakt mit einigen Würdenträgern der Bruderschaft halten, bevor die Botenwege durch den Geißelkrieg abreißen. Die Anfänge der Inquisition in Lordaeron und der Beginn des Geißelkrieges Im Jahre 15 nach dem großen Krieg begannen erste Spuren der Geißelseuche an kleinen Herden in Lordaeron aufzutauchen. Der Kult der Verdammten kam seinem Ziel, die Seuche über Lordaeron zu tragen, langsam näher, auch wenn es noch fünf Jahre dauern sollte bis die Geißel einfiel. Alonsus Faol war mittlerweile nicht jünger geworden, im Gegenteil: der alternde Kleriker lag im Sterben - und so war es vor allen an den Konzilien, die die Kleriker Lordaerons in diesen Tagen häufig abhielten, eine Kampfstrategie gegen die Feinde des Lichts vorzubereiten. Udwin gehörte zum radikaleren Flügel des Lordaeroner Klerus, der die Einrichtung einer eigenen Behörde verlangte. Der ihm aus seinen Jahren als Dekan bekannte Priester Isilien war Anführer der Fraktion und setzte die Gründung der Inquisition mit einigen seiner Gefolgsleuten alsbald durch. Mit diesem Schritt besiegelte sich eine Art Auflösung der Kirche Lordaerons, die sich mit Beginn des Geißelkrieges nach und nach in Splittergruppen unterteilte und durch die Katastrophe des Geißelkrieges kein großes Konzil mehr abhalten konnte. Udwin war unter den ersten, die - wie der Zufall will gerade am Tag des Todes von Alonsus Faol - zu Inquisitoren ernannt wurden und alsbald begann, nach kurzer Anleitung durch den Inquisitor Großinquisitor Isilien, der Kampf gegen den Untod in den Weiten Lordaerons. thumb|Udwin im Inquisitorenornat Lordaerons, im Kreuzgang des später Scharlachroten Klosters Die Rückkehr des Prinzen Arthas bot dabei einen willkommenen Anlaß, den Menschen auch klerikale Präsenz zu zeigen. So wurde die Inquisition in die Hauptstadt gerufen - und geriet so in das Massaker des Prinzen wieder seinen Vater und sein Volk. Die Überlebenden - darunter auch Udwin und Isilien - schworen dem Untod den ewigen Kampf bis zur Ausmerzung. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug Die Begründung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und die ersten Jahre der Scharlachroten Inquisition Wenige Wochen sollten noch vergehen, bis diese ursprüngliche Inquisition in den gemeinsam mit Paladinen, Priestern, Soldaten und Bürgern Lordaerons gegründeten Scharlachroten Kreuzzug aufging. Neben den Paladinen und Soldaten wurde die Inquisition eine der führenden Institutionen im Kreuzzug. Vom Verbleib seiner Familie wusste Udwin nichts, doch die Nachricht der Niederlage in Darroheim schmälerte seine Hoffnungen auf ein Überleben der Familie seines Bruders lediglich. So widmete er seine ganze Energie auf die Konstituierung der Inquisition, die von Isilien vorangetrieben wurde. Als die Scharlachrote Inquisition samt Statuten auferstanden waren, erhielt Isilien den Titel eines Großinquisitors des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und verfügte nun über einen immensen Anteil an der Macht des Obersten Kreuzzüglers Saidan Dathrohan. Unter den ersten Inquisitoren hatte sich besonders einer der Äbte des Tirisfaler Klosters hervorgetan, dass neben Herdweiler, Stratholme und Tyrs Hand eine der Bastionen des Kreuzzuges wurde. Der Name dieses Abtes war Schönufer - und er galt als engster Berater des Aschenbringers Alexandros Mograine. So fiel es Isilien nicht schwer, in ihm seinen Stellvertreter zu finden - was mit dem prestigeträchtigen Titel eines Hochinquisitors verbunden war. Indess ging Udwin nicht leer aus. Nach der Gründung der Purpurroten Legion, der Eliteeinheit des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges, wurde er zum einem Kleriker der Legion ernannt. Die Argentumkrise Als Inquisitor schon in hohem Amt, wurde Udwin durch seine Ernennung zum Purpurlegionär noch machtvoller. Innerhalb der Klerusversammlungen, die stets abgeschirmt von allen anderen Gruppierungen im Kreuzzug stattfanden, genoß sein Wort hohes Ansehen. So war auch sein schlichtender Versuch zumindest im Ansatz erfolgversprechend, als Hochinquisitor Schönufer, den Udwin als guten Freund und exzellenten Vorgesetzten empfand, von einer Operation vor Stratholme zurückkehrte und den Mord Renault Mograine an seinem Vater, dem Aschenbringer Alexandros Mograine, vermeldete. Udwin, der sich selbst nicht sicher war, wem Glauben zu schenken ist, setzte sich für den Hochinquisitor ein. Als die Sache eskalierte, der von der Seuche gezeichnete Hochinquisitor in eine Hinterkammer des Klosters gebracht und dort ermordet wurde, zogen etliche Kleriker und Ritter unter der Führung von Raymond George aus und gründeten die Argentumdämmerung. Udwin, der die ausziehenden für zu liberale Verräter hielt, blieb und wurde aufgrund seines Einsatzes für den Hochinquisitor stillschweigend von Hochabt Landgren und dem Scharlachroten Kommandanten Renault Mograine geduldet. Als die Berufung eines Kandidaten zum Hochinquisitor eintraf, sprachen der Hochabt und der Kommandant dagegen und boten als Gegenkandidatin Sally Weißsträhne an. Isilien, der aus Herdweiler nicht in den Machtkampf am Kloster einsteigen konnte und wollte, akzeptierte dies und so wurde Weißsträhne die Nachfolgerin von Schönufer. Der Inquisitor ließ nicht locker und stellte im geheimen Nachforschungen an, die einige pikante Details über Renault entpuppt hätten, hätte man ihm die nötige Zeit zur Ausarbeitung und Verbreitung des Materials gelassen. Diverse Untersuchungen zu Renault Mograine versteckte Udwin in der Zeit, nachdem Landgren um diese wusste, da er die Einstellung seines ehemaligen Freundes aus alten Lordaeroner Zeiten unschwer erraten konnten. Diese Unterlagen werden erst mehr als eine Dekade später von Pater Starkhand geborgen und dem Argentumkreuzzug zugeführt. Das Kommando "Silberblut" Udwin wurde nach und nach aus dem Mittelpunkt der Politik im Kloster gedrängt und alsbald, wohl um seine Loyalität zu prüfen und ihn ganz aus dem Kloster zu entfernen, zum Befehlshaber einer außerhalb des Klosters agierenden Einheit gesetzt. Die Einheit bestand aus etwa 50 Ordensbrüdern und -schwestern unterschiedlicher Abteilungen und war militärisch aufgebaut. Als Stellvertreter Udwins und militärischer Oberster stand der Chevalíer Augusté Mazarin der Einheit vor. Udwins Adjutant wurde ein junger Priester namens Germain Felgels. Die Einheit, genannt "Kommando Silberblut", hatte den Befehl, die treibenden Kräfte der Argentumdämmerung festzusetzen und die Diener derselben auszumerzen, da sie alle vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug immernoch als verräterische, häretische Abspaltung angesehen wurden. Nebenbei wurden auch Heerführer der Untoten Scharen verfolgt, allerdings gab es hier eigens beauftragte Einheiten. Die Rückkehr ins Kloster und die letzten Jahre im Kreuzzug Über zwei weitere Jahre strichen ins Land, bis Udwin um das Jahr 25 n. Kr. wieder ins Kloster zurückkehren konnte. Nachdem mit dem Obersten Kreuzfahrer Dathrohan, Großinquisitor Isilien, Alexandros und Renault Mograine, Hochgeneral Abbendis und einigen weiteren die höchsten Ebenen des Kreuzzuges fast ausgestorben waren, rissen nach und nach die Verbindungen zwischen den letzten Bastionen. Udwin, der als fast einziges Mitglied der Purpurlegion im Kloster verblieb, wurde nach seiner zweijährigen Abwesenheit als Außenseiter behandelt, was ihm jedoch kaum sorgen bereitete - als Inquisitor überwachte er dann eben seine Schwestern und Brüder von der äußeren Warte. Besonderes Augenmerk galt dabei dem erstarkenden Flügel der Magier, der seiner Meinung nach eine Gleichstellung mit Militär und Klerus anstrebte. Später wurde ihm immer offensichtlicher, dass die Magier die Kontrolle an sich rissen. Flammenwirker Koegler wurde als Nachfolger Arkanist Doan eingesetzt und erwarb mehr und mehr Macht. Als aus der Scharlachroten Enklave dann von Udwins altem Feind Hochabt Landgren die Aufforderung kam, sich zur Enklave zu begeben um sich einer Fahrt nach Nordend anzuschließen, zog Udwin sich langsam aus den politischen Geschäften des Kreuzzuges zurück. Der Scharlachrote Ansturm, von dessen Begründung und Weg er später noch im Kloster erfuhr, musste ohne ihn auskommen. Der Weg in die Scharlachrote Faust Die Buße und der lange Marsch Udwin erfuhr durch eine Anmerkung in einem Mahnschreiben des Hochabtes davon, dass der Ansturm sich sogenannter Rabenbischöfe und Rabenpriester bediene. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war sofort geweckt, und so forschte er weiter - bis sich herausstellte, dass der Ansturm mit Todesrittern paktierte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Hier zog Udwin den Schlussstrich. Er legte den Wappenrock der Purpurlegion ab und lebte fast ein Jahr in asketischer Buße im Zelotengewand. Nach und nach entwendete er dem Einflussbereich der erstarkenden Scharlachroten Magier Schriften und Reliquien, die dem Kreuzzug als Heilig galten. Die Ausrede, er würde zur Grabstätte des Erzbischofs pilgern, nutzten er und einige Gleichgesinnte der Alten Schule, zu denen er den einzigen Kontakt pflegte, nach wie vor. An einem geheimen Ort versteckte sie die bedeutsamen Artefakte vor den Verlassenen und den langsam überschnappenden Brüdern des Kreuzzuges. Dort betrieben sie auch einige Reinigungsrituale, um zum alten Weg des Lichts zurückzukehren. Doch dies alles gab ihnen keinen Frieden. Das Land verdarb und mit ihnen die letzten dort lebenden Seelen. So entschloss man sich, den riskanten Weg aufzunehmen, um sich mit der Allianz zu verbrüdern um so die Chance auf einen späten Sieg in Lordaeron zu verbessern. Die kleine Bruderschaft zog unter Udwins Führung aus, doch als sie das gefallene Königreich verlassen wollten, wurden sie von Truppen des erstarkten Argentumkreuzzuges gefasst und verschleppt. In der Haft oder bei der Flucht verstarben alle Eingeschworenen außer Udwin - und er sollte die Pflicht erfüllen. So entging er allen Verlassenen, dem Argentum und den anderen feindseligen Streitmächten und traf entgegen seiner Erwartungen am Leben vor Sturmwind ein. Das Eintreffen in Sturmwind und die Aufnahme in der Faust Er benötigte einige Zeit, bis er den Schritt wagte - langsam ging er auf die Befestigungen zu. Und die Stadtwache reagierte nicht auf ihn. Er trug immernoch das Wappen des Kreuzzuges, doch hier hatte man nichts daran auszusetzen. Entkräftet und müde erfuhr er im Stadtgeflüster, dass die Scharlachrote Faust noch existierte und der Hochmeister derselben, Lord Lightblade, Vasall des Königs ist. Dies war seine Chance, sich erneut für das Scharlachrote einzusetzen und dem Licht dienen zu können, ohne erst eine Strafe auferlegt zu bekommen - also ließ er sie nicht ungenutzt und ging zur Kathedrale. Der amtierende Chevalíer Angus Bodkin war anwesend und trug ihm auf, mitzukommen. In einem langen Gespräch wurde er dann als Gast der Faust behandelt und musste - widerwillig - den Wappenrock ablegen, den er seit Jahren auf der Flucht mit Stolz getragen hatte, auch wenn es ihm Schwierigkeiten zuhauf beschert hatte. Nach einem Gespräch mit Simanthy Weißsträhne wurde er als Zelot aufgenommen, da sie das Potential des einst geachteten Klerikers wohl erkannt hatte. So begann sein Weg in ein neues Leben als Priester und Inquisitor. Die Zeit als Zelot Als Zelot musste sich Udwin erst langsam an die Gepflogenheiten der Faust gewöhnen. So musste er mit den Soldaten kämpfen, mit den anderen Zeloten niedere Tätigkeiten verrichten, Kochen, Putzen und all das tun, was stets andere für ihn erledigt hatten. Durch die langen Jahre der Flucht abgehärtet hielt er jedoch stand und wuchs an den Arbeiten, weswegen er nach und nach wieder an den Klerus herangeführt wurde. Bei der ersten Ordensversammlung, die er miterlebte, wurde er zum Ordensdiener erhoben, seine Priesterweihe wurde anerkannt und er in das Amt eines Ordensinquisitors gesetzt. In der Scharlachorten Faust Klerikale Tätigkeit als Ordenspriester Als Ordenspriester ist Udwin Starkhand auch wieder mit Seelsorge-Tätigkeiten betraut, die er über lange Jahre nichtmehr erledigt hatte. Nach langer Einarbeitungszeit wusste er jedoch wieder, wie man auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder zugeht und wie man ihnen helfen kann, ihren Schatten zu überwinden. Weit besser geschult ist er als Inquisitor, was er auch bald bei Befragungen im Kerker, bei Prozessen gegen Hexen und dergleichen beweißen konnte. Ihm ist es ein besonderes Anliegen, die Tugendlehre besser in den Alltag der Schwestern und Brüder zu integrieren, stets seine Meinung als Geweihter einzubringen und die Reinheit der Gemeinschaft zu erhalten. Deswegen hat er schon die ein oder andere Lehrstunde, Messe oder gar Läuterungen durchgeführt, zuletzt einen Exorzismus an der jungen Schwester Lichtquell. Rolle im Kampf gegen den Bauernaufstand in Weststrom Eine weitere Bürde ist für den erfahrenen Kleriker auch der Aufstand im Lehen des Ordens Weststrom. Nach der Befragung eines Bauernsöldners wusste er sofort Fäden aufzuzeigen, die anderen verborgen blieben, und mögliche Intrigen zu vermuten. So entstanden gewaltige Aktenbündel und diverse Betätigungen wurden veranlasst. Im Zuge der Recherche wurde auch das Kirchenarchiv in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion gesichtet wo man einige Dokumente entwand um Beweißmaterial in der Hand zu haben. Schnell wurde offensichtlich, dass der Klerus im Lehen Weststroms eine nicht unbeachtliche Rolle im Konflikt trägt - als Aufwiegler, Anstifter und Mäzene haben die Priester agiert, wie die Aktenlage nahelegt. Aus diesem Grund veranschlagte Udwin Starkhand zusammen mit der Obersten Klerikerin Weißsträhne Visitationen bei Lehenspriestern. Auf dem Weg zur ersten Visitation wurde der Zug von Bauern überfallen und einige Gegenstände entwendet. Udwin verlor für einige Stunden das Bewusstsein und erinnert sich nicht an die Begebenheiten, die darauf folgten. Die zu visitierende Priesterin versorgte den angeschlagenen Trupp der Faust, während Udwin sich in seine Rolle als Befehlshaber des Kommandos 'Silberblut' zurückversetzt wähnte. Am nächsten Tag wurde der Trupp von einem Großaufgebot der Scharlachroten Faust nach Hause geleitet, wo Udwin seine Tätigkeiten fortsetzte, sobald er genesen war. Vehement verfolgte er nun Hinweise und Beweisquellen, damit Pater Rickard Maar, der als Kopf des Bauernaufstandes zu agieren scheint, zusammen mit seinen Mittätern ohne große Probleme in den Weststromer Prozessen abgeurteilt werden konnte. Der erste Inquisitionsprozess im Falle Dravan Lichtschwur Durch Zufall stieß Udwin auf Dravan Lichtschwur, den Großmeister der Bruderschaft des Löwen und Paladin der Silbernen Hand, zudem Überläufer vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug zur Argentumdämmerung. Eine seiner Ordensschwestern, Juliene McAllister, hatte sich bei der Faust gemeldet und die Leichen von fünf Bauern des Lehens, der Familie Evans, mit sich gebracht. Außerdem erzählte sie von einem weiteren Familienmitglied, das durch den Großmeister enthauptet werden sollte. Udwin erhielt die Nachricht mit dem Termin am nächsten Tage. Die Faust rückte aus, doch kam sie zu spät - so fand man nurnoch McAllister, die gegen den Großmeister aufbegehrte, und den Leichnam von Gavyn Evans, der enthauptet worden war. Im folgenden kamen viele Details ans Licht, nachdem Udwin einen Exorzismus angeordnet und durchgeführt hatte. Lichtschwur zeigte sich dankbar und kooperierte scheinbar. Er wurde zu zweimonatiger Buße und verurteilt. Der Hochmeister nahm sich das Recht selbst vor, ihn für seine weltlichen Vergehen vor allem im Lehen Weststrom abzuurteilen und so erhielt er dreißig Stockhiebe. Dravan Lichtschwur ging nach dieser Bestrafung nach Westfall, wo er sich wieder mit der scheinbaren Verursacherin seiner Besessenheit und leibhaftigen Schwester, Augustina Merran, verabredete. Seine Verlobte lag indess im Sterben, da sie selbst mit dem Schatten in Kontakt kam und eine Fehlgeburt erlitt. Lichtschwur zögerte, Udwin zu rufen und ließ die Sturmwinder Priesterin Ireni Miran für das Wohl seiner Verlobten sorgen, doch diese scheiterte. Der Inquisitor folgte der Spur und fand Dravan auf dem Friedhof vor - bei der Wache über seine verstorbene Verlobte und gab den Aufenthaltsort der Augustina Merran preis - Starkhand zögerte keinen Moment und begab sich dorthin, ließ die Verhaftung anordnen und brachte so Merran unter seine Kontrolle. Ohne sein Wissen hat aber Dravan in dieser Zeit seine Verlobte wiederbelebt und sich nach Sturmwind begeben, von wo aus er nach Nordend aufbrechen wollte und sich auf einem Schiff einquartiert hatte. Während man die Hexe befragte und von dieser weitere Details über die Vergehen Lichtschwurs erhielt, verhaftete der Chevalíer der Scharlachorten Faust den Großmeister und erlöste die Bestie, zu der Laralee von Steinbergen geworden war. Udwin Starkhand erfuhr über alle Verbrechen. Zu den vielen moralischen zählten auch etliche weltliche Verbrechen, Nekromantie, vielfacher Mord und Mordversuche. So stellte er eine ellenlange Liste mit allen Anklagepunkten zusammen. Der zweite Inquisitionsprozess, die Exkommunikation, Inquisitions und letztendliche Erlösung Dravan Lichtschwurs Dravan Lichtschwur wurde zur Abdankung als Großmeister bewegt, ferner legte er die Ritterwürde und die weltlichen Privilegien der Paladinordination nieder. Somit war endlich Platz für den ins Exil gegangenen Begründer der Bruderschaft des Löwen, der ebenfalls auf der Mordliste Dravans stand, Sir Richard Fallgard. Diese Liste wanderte kaum nach Fertigstellung zur Bruderschaft, die daraufhin Maßnahmen zur Neuordnung durchführen konnte und sollte. Udwin beantragte sodann anhand der Anklagepunkte die Aberkennung seiner Weihe auch von klerikaler Seite sowie die Exkommunikation, was in der Kirche des Lichts als höchste Strafe angesehen wird. Darauf sollte dann der Inquisitionsprozess durch die Scharlachrote Inquisition erfolgen. Anhand der Anklageliste wurde auf Antrag Udwins beim Legaten der Kirche, Abt Aedan of Iona von der Sturmwinder Bruderschaft des Lichts für den 9. Tag des Weidemonats ein Exkommunikationsverfahren eingeleitet, dem als Priester in jedem Falle der Inquisitor und der Abt vorstehen würden. Als dritter Richter wurde - um ein Zeichen der Legitimation und Veränderung des betreffenden Ordens zu setzen - Sir Richard Fallgard angestrebt. Dieser willigte wenige Tage nach Verkündigung des Exkommunikationsverfahrens ein. Am selben Tage erwies sich allerdings, dass Dravan Lichtschwur verflucht wurde und die sofortige Abhaltung eines Exkommunikations- und Inquisitionsverfahren dringlich wurde. Afarus Starkhand, Udwins Neffe, überbrachte die Botschaft an Aedan of Iona und konnte diesen dazu bewegen, noch am selben Abend aufzubrechen. Innerhalb einer Stunde waren beide Verfahren im Schnellverlauf durchgearbeitet und die Erlösung Dravans war durch das Licht, die Faust, die Bruderschaft des Lichts, das Klerusgremium und nicht zuletzt auch die Bruderschaft des Löwen abgesegnet. Um keine Wellen zu schlagen oder eine Märtyrerkult auszulösen, haben alle beteiligten Kleriker gemeinsam entschieden, eine geheime Abmachung zu treffen, wonach die Erlösung Dravan Lichtschwurs, die am selben Abend durch das Licht selbst vollstreckt wurde, als natürliche Todesursache getarnt werden sollte. Die Asche Dravans wurde durch den Chevalíer der 3. Lanze, Angus Bodkin, an verschiedenen Orten verstreut. Damit endet der zweite Inquisitionsprozess und alle Maßnahmen gegen Dravan Lichtschwur in einem Sieg für das Licht - so wurde es zumindest auf für den Klerus typische Art und Weise ausgelegt, was eigentlich eine brachiale Niederlage war. Die Hexe Augustina Merran verhängte im Vorfeld einen Fluch wider ihren Stiefsohn Demron, der von ihm genommen wurde. Mit dem Inquisitionsprozess und der anschließenden Verbrennung der Hexe Merran endete diese Reihe von Inquisitionsprozessen durch die Hand Udwin Starkhands. Die Weststromer Prozesse Der Inquisitor gilt als Hauptinitiator und soll Hauptankläger bei den Weststromer Prozessen sein. In diesen sollen alle Haupttäter, Mittäter und Mitläufer beim Weststromer Bauernaufstand in einem Gericht des Hochmeisters verurteilt und abgestraft werden. Neuordnung des Klerus im Lehen Weststrom Ein weiteres Ziel ist die Sicherung der Macht des Ordensklerus gegenüber dem weitgehend unabhängigen Lehensklerus in Weststrom, der Udwin schon seit seinen ersten Tagen als Priester der Scharlachroten Faust ein Dorn im Auge ist. Der Fall rund um Rickard Maar ist ihm Beweiß genug, dass diese Problematik in den letzten Jahren falsch angegangen wurde - eine Kontrolle der Faust vor allem in klerikalen Belangen ist seiner Meinung nach ein Garant für die Vermeidung zukünftiger Aufstände. Beförderung zum Ordensbewahrer Am 18. Tag des Fünften Monats im Jahre 30 fand in Weststrom eine Ordensversammlung statt, in deren Rahmen Udwin die Ehre zuteil wurde, ab sofort den Rang eines Ordensbewahrers tragen zu dürfen. Zwischenzeit In der Folgezeit konzentrierte sich Udwin vor allem auf die Arbeit in Sturmwind und mischte sich in seiner Funktion als Priester in verschiedene Fälle ein. Eine größere Tätigkeit als die während dem Prozess gegen Dravan Lichtschwur blieb jedoch in Zukunft weitgehend aus. Mit dem nicht nur in Sturmwind wohlbekannten Pater Aedan of Iona verbindet ihn seit der gemeinsamen Prozessreihe eine brüderliche Freundschaft. An den Expeditionen und dem Kreuzzug nach Draenor hat Udwin angesichts seines Alters nie teilgenommen. Hingegen hat er mehrere Liturgiesammlungen für die Scharlachrote Faust und explizit auch für die Scharlachrote Inquisition verfasst und diese hinterlegt. Mehrere Exorzismen sind nun wieder in altem Lordaeroner Ritus durchgeführt worden. Der lange Weg zur Vergebung durch den Argentumkreuzzug Noch Monate vor dem Kreuzzug nach Draenor ging Pater Udwin Starkhand auf eigenen Antrieb auf eine lange Pilgerfahrt in den Norden, um Vergebung bei der Führung des Argentumkreuzzuges zu erfahren. Nicht nur die eigenen Erfahrungen mit anderen Glaubensgemeinschaften, sondern auch der stärker werdende politische Austausch vor dem Draenorkreuzzug haben ihn dazu veranlasst, seine noch nicht bekannte Vorgeschichte in der Operation Silberblut auszusühnen, bevor dies publik werde. So reiste er bereits im Sommer los, um Beweise im Tal südlich des scharlachroten Klosters zu verstecken, die er seit seiner Zeit dort versteckt hatte vor dem Zugriff der Klosterführung. Diese Beweise sollten die Ermittlungen der Inquisition und seiner selbst gegen den Kommandanten Renault Mograine, der als Mörder des Aschenbringers vom Hochinquisitor Schönufer benannt wurde, gegenüber dem Kreuzzug zeigen. Damit wäre auch die "Strafe" Udwins durch die Klosterführung für diesen "Verrat" belegt worden. Auf der Reise, die er an der Seite seines Neffen, des Paladins Afarus Starkhand, durchführte, wurde die Gruppe von Verlassenen Streitern der Todeswache verfolgt und mehrfach von Spähern gesichtet und drangsaliert. In einer kleinen, doch feuchten Höhle fand man Unterschlupf und hielt sich von da an knappe 8 Wochen im Tal versteckt. Nachdem Pater Udwin eine Grippe überlebte und wieder gesundete konnte die Truhe geborgen werden und der Rückweg ins Auge gefasst werden. Dieser führte vor das Gericht der Argentumjustiziare in Herdweiler. Durch die langen Schilderungen, Beweise und die Reue des Paters wurde durch das Justiziariat eine Strafe von drei Jahren Haft verhängt, jedoch mit einer Aussicht auf Begnadigung und Kirchendienste. Hochlord Tirion Fordring nahm diese Begnadigung nach langem Gespräch mit Pater Udwin Starkhand noch am selben Abend vor. Bei der Rückreise nach Weststrom blieb Udwin noch einige Zeit in Arathi, wo die 4. Lanze kampiert und die Nordgrenze an der Seite der Allianztruppen gegen die Verlassenen verteidigt. Zwei Wochen später zog er wohl gesundet zurück nach Weststrom. Chronologische Kurzbiographie Udwin Starkhands *27 v. Kr.: Geburt im elterlichen Bürgerhaus in Stratholme *17 v. Kr.: Eintritt in das Noviziat *12 v. Kr.: Verleihung des Purpurkragens der Neophyten *9 v. Kr.: Erste Lichtwirkung *6 v. Kr.: Priesterweihe durch Erzbischof Alonsus Faol in Stratholme, Berufung nach Darroheim Jahr des Beginns des Großen Krieges: Hochzeit seines Bruders Gunthar Starkhands mit Marian Schwarzhand *1 n. Kr.: Abberufung nach Stratholme, Ernennung zum Dekan in Stratholme *10 n. Kr.: Einrichtung des Priesterseminars unter Udwin Starkhand *15 n. Kr.: Erste Spuren der Geißelseuche tauchen auf, Abberufung ins Kloster, Weiterbildung im Exorzismus und dem kämpferischen Einsatz der Lichtwirkung; später Ordination zum Inquisitor Es folgen Kämpfe in Lordaeron, bis hin zur Rückkehr des Prinzen Arthas, dem Königsmord und dem Massaker in Lordaeron-Stadt und dem Umland. Schwur, dem Untod in allen Formen seiner Existenz entgegenzutreten. *16 n. Kr.: Begründung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und Beitritt zur Scharlachroten Inquisition unter der Führung von Großinquisitor Isilien und Hochinquisitor Schönufers *17-23 n. Kr.: Arbeit an verschiedenen Stellen für die Scharlachrote Inquisition, im Kloster und in den Außenbezirken von Tirisfal Ernennung zum Priester der Purpurnen Legion unter Führung Saidan Dathrohans Tod des Aschenbringers und die Argentumkrise Beweissammlung wider Renault Mograine und Abkapselung im Kloster unter maßgeblichem Einfluss Renaults und Hochabt Landgrens Entdeckung der Beweissammlung, Evakuierung durch Udwin, Prozess und Verurteilung, durch seinen Einfluss und die Hilfe Isiliens kann Udwin Starkhand jedoch statt einem schwereren Urteil eine Zuweisung zum Strafkommando Silberblut erwirken. *23-25 n. Kr.: Kommando Silberblut, Argentumoffiziere, Paladine und Ritter werden systematisch verfolgt und in Standgerichten als Verräter am "Einen Kreuzzug" abgeurteilt. Rückkehr ins Kloster, jedoch stärker werdende Entfremdung mit den Schwestern und Brüder. Evakuierung mancher Reliquien und Bücher in umliegende Höhlen. *26-28 n. Kr.: Heimliches Verlassen des Klosters mit einigen Getreuen, dreijähriges Exil beginnt. Udwin Starkhand und Begleiter werden von Argentumkreuzzug, Verlassenen und Banditen mehrfach bedroht. Haft beim Argentum, wo die meisten Getreuen versterben. Udwin bleibt zuletzt als einziger übrig. Fortsetzung des Weges nach Sturmwind, Aufnahme bei der Faust und Wiedereinführung in seinen Rang als Priester und Inquisitor durch Simanthy Weißsträhne, Schwester von Sally Weißsträhne und Oberste Klerikerin der Scharlachroten Faust. Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind